Me descubriste!
by raquesofi
Summary: -Oh vamos, él no es tu dueño. Además estás conmigo nada malo va a pasar, ¿o sí?- dijo esto último con un tono entre divertido y sugestivo- M por Muchos SexyTimes. G!p Fate-chan. Wanky.
1. Chapter 1

¡LO INEXPLICABLE SIMPLEMENTE SE DEJA SER!

"POV NANOHA"

Estay muy descontrolada, mis respiración es inconstante y mi mente no para de hacerme malas jugadas con lo que acaba de pasar. No pienso mortificarme más solo esperare a que Morfeo haga su trabajo.

**Flashback**

Me encontraba en el departamento de Fate-chan, hoy hemos ido a comprar algo de ropa al Mall. Se me esta haciendo muy reconfortante hablar con Fate-chan, hablar con ella, reír con ella o más bien matarnos casi a punta de asfixia porque de un momento a otro nos contorsionamos peor que gusanos con hambre.(¿gusanos bailando la macarena?)

Miré a la ventana y para mi pesar me doy cuenta de que ya es de noche, miro el reloj y ¡Mierda! Ya son las 11:42 p.m. Creo que Fate-chan se dio cuenta de mi cara porque me quiere hablar

-**Ne Nanoha…deberías quedarte, es muy tarde-**Preocupada-** si conduces a estas hora puede que hallan conductores ebrios por ahí.**

-**no lo sé **- le dije - **la verdad no quiero ser una molestia **-agacho mi cabeza-

-**no te preocupes, no eres y nunca serás una molestia para mi Nanoha**- Dice ¡con ese maldito de tono de voz tan dulce! que juraría que si el mismísimo lucifer llega a aparecer ella lo calmaría y lo haría ir en busca de comida, ¡Tengo hambre!- **es más me encanta tu compañía** –sonríe y Yo solo me derrito por dentro-

-**Umm…la verdad no creo**- le dije dudando, no sé porque dude si lo que quería era quedarme con ella…Ahh ya lo recordé, Yunno- **Es que Yunno-kun se puede preocupar.**

Sé que solo estamos prometidos, pero él sí se enoja si no doy explicaciones. Fate-chan hace una cara extraña cuando menciono su nombre.

-**Oh vamos, él no es tu dueño. Además estás conmigo nada malo va a pasar, ¿o sí?**- dijo esto último con un tono entre divertido y sugestivo- **jajajaja si vieras tu cara jajaja que linda te vez sonrojada**

Con esto último no pensé que mi cara pudiera adquirir un tono tan rojo, así que me asombre y me reí nerviosa**- Nyahaha tienes razón voy a llamar a Yunno-kun**-dicho y hecho, me levante del sofá en el que estábamos sentadas.

CONVERSACION CON YUNNO

- **Nanoha!, ¡¿Dónde estás?! , ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! , ¡¿Estás bien?!**

-**Hola Yunno, tranquilo estoy bien, estoy en casa de Fate-chan, es que se me hiso tarde y me voy a quedar a dormir en su casa.**

-**Umm, que bien**-nótese la ironía en su voz- **pero… Yo quería tenerte hoy**-intentando sonar ¿Sexy? No se me da asco imaginarlo XD- **Sabes, mañana tengo el día libre y pensé que esta noche podría demostrarte cuanto te amo ya que estamos comprometidos**- Siento que me sonrojo pero a la misma vez un sentimiento extraño crece en mí.

-**Y-Yunno no digas ese tipo de cosas**-No es momento de trabarte Nanoha pensé- **Lo lamento, sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso así que con más razón me quedaré con Fate-chan**-la verdad no soy puritana pero nunca me dan ganas con él.

-**Sabes Nanoha ya me estoy cansando estamos comprometidos esto tarde o temprano tiene que suceder así que despierta y date cuenta de lo tonta que estas siendo**- freno de golpe y todo en mi dio un vuelco ¡Nadie! Y cuando digo Nadie es ¡N-A-D-I-E! Se ha atrevido a decirme eso-

-**Cállate Yunno**-El demonio blanco hace su aparición con el tono de voz- **No me interesa si tienes ganas de dejar de ser Virgen o si quieres dejar de tener citas continuas con manuela porque sí, te he escuchado pedazo de idiota. Me has cansado ¿me entiendes bien? Me has cansado con tus estúpidos humores de mujer embarazada**- sé que Hayate estaría orgullosa de mí en este momento- **así que Todo se acabó, el Compromiso y toda esa farsa tuya de querer ser parte de mi vida. Se acabó y no te vuelvas a dirigir a mí como si fueras parte esencial de mi existencia. Hasta luego y ojala después de esto tus calzoncillos estén secos.**

Cuelgo el celular totalmente irritada y muy satisfecha con mi decisión. La verdad sé que esto hubiese pasado en algún momento, un poco más pacífico pero esta es la excusa perfecta y de paso le digo unas cuantas verdades que me guardaba desde hace mucho.

Voy en busca de Fate-chan para pues continuar y de paso darle la noticia de mi soltería anticipada. No está en la sala no me importa mucho así que me voy a su cuarto, pero lo extraño es que el foco del cuarto está apagado y solo hay un pequeño camino de velas hacia el baño. Me sentí nerviosa porque seamos sinceros ¿Qué más puede significar esto?, "¡¿Una inocente noche de amigas?!" ¿Solo debo mirar la hermosa decoración, felicitar a Fate-chan y luego jugar a el té? **¡No Señor! ¡Esto no está bien!**

**-Fa-Fate-chan?** -Oh maldita traicionera, ¿por qué eliges estos momentos para ponerte lenta? Odio gaguear – **dónde estás?- **digo esto recorriendo la habitación hasta llegar al baño, abro la gran puerta que contiene el esplendoroso baño griego de Fate-chan. _**¡Demonios!**_ todo me abandona, mente en blanco y ojos abiertos. ¡_**Señor dame fuerzas!**_

Bueno Hola!

Lamento la tardanza y espero acepten mis sinceras disculpas en serio. Tengo excusas jeje

1 sufrí un accidente de moto, y pues me dio lo que se llaman como "Amnesia temporal" y bueno me mantuve alejada de Fanfiction tanto por estar en el hospital y por no recordar mis últimos 4 años ¬¬

2 me toco volver al Cole y a la U así que bueno so me quito bastante tiempo

3. cuando recobre la memoria (Sépase la ironía de que fue gracias a otro golpe XD) empecé a leer todas las actualizaciones que tenía pendiente.

4. sé que le prometí a alguien que actualizaría mi otra historia pero no quiero, primero tengo que cobrar venganza con alguien_** Onni-chan espero y leas esto.**_

No siendo más Bay Bay. De mas esta decir que el Siguiente capítulo será Muuyy Caliente jeje


	2. Chapter 2

BUENAS NOCHES,

CON TODO EL RESPETO QUE SE MERECE ESTA COMUNIDAD Y USTEDES COMO LECTORES, LES INFORMO QUE NO PUBLICARE MAS HISTORIAS, NI SE VAN A CONTINUAR CON LAS QUE ESTAN YA RETIRADAS MUY PRONTO DE LA PLATAFORMA.

TODAS LAS HISTORIAS PROMETIDAS AUNQUE YA HAN SIDO ESCRITAS NO SE VAN A PUBLICAR.

PIDO DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO CON TODOS USTEDES. POR MOTIVOS PERSONALES.

MI NOMBRE REAL NO ESTA EN ESTA CUENTA, NI SE HA DICHO A NADIE EN CONCRETO

ALIAS: SOFIA O ALEX. COMO ME CONOZCAN.


End file.
